How to Make an Entrance
by Dragon Silhouette
Summary: Or, alternatively titled, Looking at the Bright Side. America decides to make a dramatic entrance. And drags the entire continent with him. [totally random, written out of boredom and lack of anything better to do, no plot whatsoever]


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

**How to Make an Entrance**

* * *

"America," Canada said flatly. "Let's go. We're going to be late." He tried to drag his brother through the doors, but America's super strength prevented him from doing so.

"But the door's so boring, bro!" America whined. "You know what they say! 'Doors are for people with no imagination'!"

"Who said that?"

"Someone. Somewhere. I want to make an entrance."

Mexico stomped up and joined the two brothers. "Oi! What's the hold up!"

"He wants to make an entrance," Canada replied.

"Oh, for the love of – " Mexico hit America with his sombrero. "Get the hell inside and stop blocking the hallway!" Indeed, the rest of North America were craning their heads above the crowd, looking pissed.

America was adamant. "No! I have had it with boring entrances for too long!" He grabbed Canada and Mexico and dragged them to a nearby stairwell.

The rest of North America looked at each other.

"That goes for you too!" America shoved his neighbours up the stairs and ran to the back of the crowd. There, he pushed Cuba and the Bahamas, who were at the very back, towards the stairwell. The rest of Central America had no choice but to go with the flow.

"What the – Stop pushing me, you Capitalist pig!"

"I don't take orders from Commies, Cuba."

Mexico's head popped up from the stairwell. "Oi, America, where – what in the – Whose elbow is that – Nicaragua!"

"Sorry! El Salvador's pushing me – "

"Shut up! Where's my knife, I oughta – "

"Aiiii… Guatemala, stop…"

"That wasn't me – "

"Sorry!" the Bahamas chirped.

"Haiti, I swear if you don't stop – "

"Th – That wasn't – Stop pushing me, America!"

"There!" America cheerfully announced once he pushed his entire continent up to the second floor. "Now, all we need to do is – "

"Bastard!" Mexico came up and punched the American. "This floor's under renovation!"

"Huh? I thought they finished that last week?"

"They finished the walls," Jamaica said quietly. "Right now, were standing on a few beams and a thin sheet of plywood.

Mexico froze.

The Latin Americas blinked.

Canada sighed.

America looked surprised. He looked down and stomped his feet experimentally, momentarily forgetting about his strength. "Feels stable to me – "

"Idiot!" the continent screamed –

And they all fell through the ceiling.

* * *

Panama, who was hosting the meeting, announced, "Since North America most likely hadn't gotten the message – "

Everyone cheered.

" – we will start the meeting now. As you all know, the economy is – "

She didn't get a chance to finish.

Suddenly, the entire ceiling cracked and broke, bringing with it an entire continent of nations. Panama looked up and mentally resigned herself to being another victim of America's schemes (because it was _always_ America).

The entirety of North America fell on her.

And the bastards called the Rest of the World did nothing to rescue her.

"Oh my god…" Panama mumbled. "Why does this keep happening to me…? It's because of the Panama canal, isn't it?"

Germany buried his head in his hands. Just when he thought they were actually going to get something done.

"This has America all over it," England muttered, rubbing his head. France was too busy thinking of the scene in a perverse way to reply.

"Ow…" Costa Rica struggled under the heap of nations. "Whoever's touching my ass – stop it."

"I think I broke my arm," Guatemala said.

"ALL OF YOU," Panama said dangerously, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME."

"What's wrong?" America asked, stretching. He was under Canada, who was too busy shaking Kumajirou awake to let the nations under him get up. "You're not comfortable?"

"NO I AM NOT."

"Look at the bright side!" he said happily. "We made a dramatic entrance _and_ we're geographically correct!"

Mexico, who was underneath America, banged his head against Belize's back. He wondered, for the millionth time, why his citizens kept insisting on illegally immigrating to the States.

He just couldn't see the appeal.

* * *

**random. dont see the point. wrote this in fifteen minutes out of boredom. not even funny, even though its categorised in the humour section. and im not bothering to type correctly right now. i wonder why.**


End file.
